


Letters from the Heart

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A story told in letters., Actual Handwritten Letters, Breaking Up & Making Up, Confessions, F/M, Idiots in Love, Moving On, Reconciliation, Transcription provided, Unconventional Format, figuring it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The story of a reconciliation told in actual handwritten letters.





	1. Elias

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, don't ask me where this came from. I've played with this in other fandoms but I've never tried with back and forth letters. 
> 
> Transcription will be provided as well. 
> 
> As always, I welcome comments and feedback. Hope you like the new format! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152697469@N04/25433013807/in/dateposted-public/)

(Transcription)   
Dear Bayley,

I am leaving this in a spot I know you will check. 

There's so much I want to say but I need to know you will actually listen. 

Please leave a note with Delilah if I am okay to continue. 

Love,   
Elias

P.S.: Excuse the fact I wrote this on the back of a packing slip for strings.  
I couldn't find paper.


	2. Bayley

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152697469@N04/25440709837/in/dateposted-public/)

(Transcript)   
Dear Elias,

First off, excuse my all over the place writing- I'm writing while Mickie drives. Also, excuse the two colors of ink- my pen ran dry and I'm too impatient to wait for the hotel. 

I know I said I never wanted to hear from you again but I was hurt at the time. 

I'm willing to hear you out but I can't guarantee it will change a thing. 

It's getting too dark so I will end this here. 

Hugs, 

B

P.S- Paper's not expensive. I bought this pad for 7 bucks.


	3. Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias responds to Bayley's last letter.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152697469@N04/39719974974/in/dateposted-public/)

Transcript: 

Dear Bayley, 

I'm sorry for what I did. Will write more when I find better paper.  
E


	4. Bayley

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152697469@N04/39719963904/in/dateposted-public/)

(Transcript)

Dear Elias, 

A gas station receipt? Buy a notebook. They aren't expensive. 

This is not going to be long but let me start by saying you need to do better. Apologies are fine but I need to understand why. 

Hugs, B

P.S- I'll include a notebook next time.


	5. Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias responds.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152697469@N04/39382434160/in/dateposted-public/)

Transcribed: 

Dear Bayley,

I wish I had the magic answer for you but I don't. 

I was an idiot who never should have let you go. 

Love, 

Elias

P.S- Longer Letter Later.


End file.
